


Dreamon can get fucked honestly

by EliasDoesStuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I wanna be a dream apologist, Manipulation, No Smut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possession, Rated teen for the word bastard lol, Tags Are Hard, Wrote this in 30 minutes so it's probably bad but whatever, but I don't see any other way of logically doing it without demonic possession so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasDoesStuff/pseuds/EliasDoesStuff
Summary: Dream confronts the Dreamon who stole his body, since he is now trapped in prison.---“I’m the admin. I don’t have to abide by the rules.”“No. I’m the admin. You’re a dreamon who’s been parading around in my body for the past year.”"Suck it up, this is my body now. I gave you an exact copy. Or is being short too bruising to your ego?”
Kudos: 65





	Dreamon can get fucked honestly

“You know this. I make the rules and you enforce them. So, new rule; you have to let me out.”

“You broke the rules yourself.” He was floating above the lava. Just far enough away that if he were lunged at it would fall in the lava. “Doesn’t that warrant a punishment?” 

“No.” It snapped from it’s cage, pacing back and forth, he knew if he was even a bit closer it would dare to make the jump. “I’m the admin. I don’t have to abide by the rules.”

“No. I’m the admin.” He sighed, floating downwards so they were eye to eye. “You’re a dreamon who’s been parading around in my body for the past year.”

“We’ve been over this before it’s done. Suck it up, this is my body now.” The smiley mask seemed to grow wider. It was his own mask, mirrored on his own face, but at that moment it made him want to throw up. “I gave you an exact copy. Or is being short too bruising to your ego?”

“You’re the one with the ego here.” His hands twitched at his sides, why was he still here? Sam would show up any minute, he was sure he’d be thrown right in prison with the dreamon if he were caught.

“Let me out.” It snarled.

“No. Get yourself out. I don’t have to enforce your rules when you’re in here.”

“You do! You have to. You know the consequences.”

“Do I?” He reached up and unclasped the mask, throwing it down into the lava. “Have fun with your clock. I’m done.”

“ _ Dream. _ ” 

“That’s you now. Enjoy it. Probably won’t last long, with limited lives and all. What a fun rule to enforce, I wonder who made it.”

“Dream. DREAM. GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD LET ME-”

With a small woosh he was no longer in the prison. 

And with a second of thought the realization that he was free crashed down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tiktok that had canonical heights or some shit and it had dreamXD really short and I was like :O and started looking into his lore. 
> 
> Which my brain took as "DreamXD is not the dreamon and is Dream himself, and what we think is Dream is actually a Dreamon."
> 
> Might fuck around later and give DreamXD a cottagecore life idk.
> 
> Also added the "No Smut" tag because I'm too lazy to create a separate account or a pseud for sfw and nsfw things, but I still want y'all to be able to filter out stuff on my account so.
> 
> Please comment any tags that need to be added I honestly drew a blank while tagging this.


End file.
